Dance Hall Drug
by yellowsocks
Summary: I can't help but think, time after time, that maybe this party is the one she won't make it through. That I'll wake up tomorrow morning, to find her gone. LOLIVER, oneshotsongfic to dance hall drug by boys like girls.


**A/N: This one's been on my computer for months by now. I have a whole ton of Loliver oneshots stashed away, that are half finished, just begging to be written. So I decided it was about time. **

**I suppose Lilly's pretty OOC. ? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Dance Hall Drug by Boys Like Girls. (which is an AMAZING song by the way)**

_

* * *

Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene_

It's like time had flown by. She had changed, and I had too, but her in more drastic ways. Ways that worried me. I knew she was in trouble, big trouble. But how could I help her now? We were friends, that would never change. But we used to be **best** friends. Best friends, who told each other everything. She's become someone now, who I don't even recognize. She rarely talks to me, and when she does, it isn't about the important things. Just small talk, that seems to keep things between us going, but really, how long could this stupid game last?

_And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star_

So now I watch her run off to party after party, hoping maybe I can stop her. Stop this downward spiral she's gone and put herself on. I can't help but think, time after time, that maybe this party is the one she won't make it through. That I'll wake up tomorrow morning, to find her gone. She never seemed like the kind of girl who would do this. Didn't really break the rules, always home by curfew. But now no one except me even cares. Her best friend Miley moved back home to Tennessee, her father had become an alcoholic, and her mother was too weak and broken to care.

_At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated  
Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

Everyone knows who she is now. She used to be "that blonde skater girl nerd who is always hanging out with that Oken freak, and the girl who dated Jake Ryan and always says 'Sweet Niblets!'." And now she was Lilly Truscott, queen of the scene. Everyone knew Lilly's name, and everyone was simply begging to be her friend. But she had turned into Amber and Ashley, paying attention to nothing but how she looked and acted. But it's worse. Ten thousand times worse. Because Amber and Ashley, as dumb as they might be, never did some of the stupid things Lilly does now.

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love_

I wonder, if I saw her, what would I say. What could I say? Is there anything you can say to make something like this better? Everything had turned into a game with her. And she was just looking for the next boy who would string her along for a while and then break her heart. She was looking for love in all the wrong places. And so she was finding all the wrong people. Especially considering the one who really loved her, had been there all along. Me. I had stood by her side all these years, and now she's run off with all the other guys, forgetting about her best friend, Smokin' Oken.

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

I've asked her to leave all this behind, but she never seems to listen. It's hopeless with Lilly. When Lilly has her heart set on something, there's no leading her away from it.

Speak of the devil, there she was. Standing at my front door.

I walked over, opening it up for her, only to see the tears beneath her eyes, the makeup that had been piled on, following them down.

"Lilly…" I frowned, reaching out to hug her. But she practically jumped away.

"O-o-olllliiiiee. C-caan, I co-come in?" She stuttered, shivering as she clutched her cold arms tightly.

I stepped aside, letting her in.

_Step in and you can lock the door  
The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor  
You could take a chance on finding romance_

"Lilly, what's wrong, what happened, are you okay?" I rambled on.

But all she could do was shake her head.

"Here, sit down." I said quickly, pointing at the couch. Then I quickly pulled some blankets out of the closet, and threw a couple over top of her.

"Tell me everything, Lils, please."

She bit her lip, tears streaming down her face.

"I made a mistake, Oliver. And it's not one I can just take back." She said quickly, as if it hurt her to say.

"What happened, what did you do Lilly?"

"I slept with him, Oliver." She said, even more tears falling from her eyes.

Him? I thought to myself. Which him? And slept with him? My Lilly. At only sixteen. I breathed slowly. I had to handle this._  
_

_Now you're holding hands  
But he's got other plans  
Tick-tock, the clock is turning red  
The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head_

"Lilly..." I whispered, reaching out and pulling her closer.

"I don't even know who 'he' is. Or was. It all just happened so fast. I was at a party, and I had too much to drink.. and the next thing I knew..." She sobbed even more into my shoulder.

"Lils', it's gonna be okay. We're going to fix this."

"No, Ollie. It's too late. You can't fix this. You can't fix me."

"Lilly, look at me." I demanded, "Look at me."

She turned slowly, until her big eyes were looking right into mine.

"You're not broken, okay? You're just not perfect. No one is. And I need you to believe me when I tell you that you're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

_And it's too late  
You feel like you're making a big mistake  
You should've waited  
Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

Lilly smiled slowly at me, the first smile of hers I'd seen in a long time, and my goodness had I missed it.

"What would I do without you, Ollie?" She whispered.

I didn't answer. It was one of those questions that didn't really need an answer. We both knew where she would be, if she didn't have me. And even just thinking that scared me.

"Can.. can I stay here tonight?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, scooping her into my arms. I brought her upstairs, and placed her gently on my bed. I lifted up the covers, and tucked her in underneath them. I kissed her forehead softly, before turning to leave.

"Ollie, wait." She cried, seeming almost in pain.

"Yeah Lils," I turned back around.

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love_

"I can't be, alone. Can you just.. stay with me. At least until, I fall asleep." She stuck out her lower lip, and she knew I was hopeless for that.

Sighing, I walked over and slid into the bed next to her, putting my arm around her protectively and shutting my eyes. I had always wanted to hold her like this. And this wasn't exactly the way I had pictured it, but it would do.

I wanted to be that guy for Lilly. The one she would come to when she was feeling empty or alone. The one she knew would wrap his arms around her and hold her until all the pain went away.

I wanted to love her.

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

It wasn't more than a few minutes, before I heard her voice again.

"Oliver." That was all she said.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

She never replied. Not another word. But I felt her lips against mine, kissing me softly.

I pulled away, almost unwillingly, "Lilly, what are you doing?"

As much as I love Lilly, and had always loved Lilly, I didn't want her kissing me just because she was insecure. After watching her run around partying all the time, my heart is fragile enough as it is.

"I've loved you for a while now, Ollie. I've just been scared. That's why I go out and party like I do. I didn't know what to do with all these feelings, that I wasn't used to. So I threw myself at other guys, hoping they'd go away. But you're the only one I've ever wanted. And now I'm this screwed up mess, that no one could ever want."

She rolled over, turning away from me, and I could feel her begin to shake between my arms.

_Just wait love  
Show 'em what you're made of  
Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

"Lilly." I whispered, and she turned back around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"I want you." I said simply, and that was enough for her.

My left hand slowly found her cheek, my thumb resting gently on her cheekbone.

"And you're not a mess, you're beautiful." I whispered, my lips trembling as I brought them forward to meet hers.

I could feel the electricity, running through my veins as our lips tangled together, becoming one.  
_  
Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love_

I felt her lips part, and her tongue beg for entrance, but I pulled away.

"Let's take this slow, Lils. I wanna do this right."

She simply smiled at me.

"I love you, Oliver."

"Promise me, one thing Lilly?"

"Anything." She sighed contently.

"That the partying ends tonight. No more of this." I said seriously.

"I don't need it anymore, Ollie. I have you." She said, resting her head on my chest.

"Then I love you too, Lilly."

And I think that was all she had ever needed to hear.

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

**So I do hope you enjoyed that, considering how long it's been in the works. Let me know what you think, by leaving a wonderful review. :)**


End file.
